


Hard Choices

by Loveinghybrid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveinghybrid/pseuds/Loveinghybrid
Summary: Dean's fears tend to rear their heads at the most opportune time. It might just cost him what he took forever to realize.





	Hard Choices

“So when are you going to make it official?” Sam asked.

“Make what official?” Dean asked confused as he rummaged through the fridge.

“Castiel and you. It is so obvious, the way you two eye fuck each other.” Sam blatantly says.

Choking on some milk, “What are you talking about?” Dean inquires.

“Yes Dean when are we going to make it official?” Castiel asks scaring Dean.

“Omg! Stop doing that!” Dean exclaimed holding his chest.

Completely avoiding the subject Dean picks up his coffee and walks out of the kitchen. I have never thought about it, Dean thought to himself. 

Dean and Castiel have been on and off since his death. Things have been so different for Dean knowing that it was a possibility to lose the one that he loved. How could be commit to it knowing that at any moment he could lose him again. 

“Dean, why did you not answer him?” Castiel asks standing in the doorway.

“I’m just not ready to label this.” Dean said never moving his eyes off the computer.

“He obviously knows we are doing something. I would like to know myself what we are.” Castiel says.

“Can we not Cas? You know what you mean to me. Can’t we just leave it as it is right now and not complicate it anymore?” Dean asks a bit flustered.

“For now, but I don’t know how much longer I am willing to wait for you to decide if we are more.” Castiel says before leaving.

Dean slammed shut his laptop before wiping his face. It seemed he was being rushed but this was a new step for him. It was all new to Dean. Yes there was that time with Lisa but at the same time he wasn’t all in. Dean still had his secrets. This time around Castiel knew all his secrets. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to commit fully, but his fear still stood.

Months had gone by and the subject hadn’t been brought up luckily, until one hunt. 

They had caught wind on an angel who had gone rogue who was on a killing spree. Castiel caught wind that he has been hiding in a abandoned warehouse. So their plan was to come at it at all angles or at least that is what they had thought. 

Castiel had gone in early in hopes of finishing it before Sam and Dean came to prevent them from getting hurt but that turned out to be the worst thing he could do. It ended up being a trap and if Dean hadn’t thought something didn’t seem right they might have been too late. 

“What were you thinking Cas?!” Dean exclaimed as they reached the door that lead outside.

“I didn’t want you two getting hurt so I was just going to take care of it myself.” Castiel replied.

“And what if I had lost you again? What then? This is why I can’t commit. I can’t lose you again!” Dean blurted out without thinking.

“I risk losing you everyday but I am willing to commit, Dean. That is not an excuse but if that is how you see it we might have different thoughts on how everything is going to go.” Castiel said calmly although you could hear the break in his voice.

“Cas, you know that is not what I meant.” Dean tried recovering.

“No, it is exactly what you meant, Dean. Well I guess it doesn’t make it so hard to tell you I have to go back up. They need me for something and I don’t know how long it is going to take.” Castiel said before walking past Dean and through the door.

“Wait what did he say?” Dean asked looking at Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> Will have more coming along to this. Look for it.


End file.
